


I Almost Lost You

by anniewhovian



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Idk I got bored, Lowkey egobang, M/M, Short, dan is a sweetheart, sad arin, short and angsty, yeah thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about Arin being sad with a bit of comforting Dan sprinkled in. I was feeling angsty and this is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Lost You

Arin slammed the door behind him. He wasn't a violent man, never had been. But his emotions could easily get the best of him, it was honestly one of his worst flaws, and right now he was so scared. Terrified, and so goddamn anxious. The one thing that he had never, ever, dreamt of happening had occurred. 

Leaning back, Arin slowly slid down the door until he was seated on the ground. Pressing his hands to his face and sliding them upwards, Arin threaded his fingers into his hair and slightly pulled, letting out a long, shuddering sigh as the tears threatened to drip down his face. How could he allow this to happen, how could he be so stupid? Curling into himself, Arin finally chocked out a sob, berating himself over and over "stupid stupid stupid _stupid **stupid!**_ " Until he could no longer form coherent sounds other than wracking, gasping sort of breaths and wheezes. 

If someone hadn't noticed, if someone hadn't yelled out, if security hadn't gotten there in time, if- this constant mantra of ifs and buts repeating themselves over and over and over in Arin's mind, leaving nothing but a constant, steady feeling of hopelessness and loss. _If he had lost you-_

Arin was wrenched out of his thoughts as his phone started buzzing. Doing his best to pull himself into a presentable state, he glanced at the name on the screen. Giving himself one more second to try to keep himself under control, he clicked the answer button.

"Hey big cat. You doing alright?" Arin chocked back another sob. Dans voice was so gentle, so concerned....

"That's a no. Alright, hang on, I'm already on my way. Try to keep calm until I get there, alright? We'll work through this together, big cat. You know you shouldn't be going through this alone. Do you want to stay on the phone?" Arin hiccuped sobs as Dan talked. He nodded into the phone, knowing that even though Dan couldn't hear it he would stay on the phone anyway. He listened to Dan's voice as Dan told him how you were doing. Arin wasn't allowed to see you, by your request. You knew the moment Arin looked at you he would breakdown, much like he was already. You both absolutely despised the separation, but you it was best for _both_ of your sakes.. It had been only two days, but it felt like a year. 

Dan slowly eased his way in, slipping through the door and walking toward your and Arin's shared bedroom. Tapping so that Arin knew to move, Dan opened the door and immediately hugged Arin. 

"It's okay. Everything's okay." Dan slowly rubbed Arin's back, allowing him to sob into Dans shoulder, grabbing Dan as the sobs wracked his body once more.

"Everything's going to be just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small prompt I did while stuck in a bit of a writing rut. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> My tumblr: anniewhovian.tumblr.com


End file.
